starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Ufgood
Willow Ufgood, also known as Thorn Drumheller or Weazel, was a Nelwyn male Jedi Master who served the New Jedi Order. Biography Early life Willow Ufgood was born on the planet Andowyne to the simple farming family of Schnorr Ufgood and his wife Trada. He was named for a fallen willow tree near the River Freen. Willow showed magical talents as an infant, and the High Aldwin declared that he was special upon his birth. Willow's father however insisted that his son would follow the simple life of a farmer. However, during a festival, little Willow was impressed by displays of magic and stagecraft from the traveling entertainer Pesto the Magnificent. He decided to study magical trickery and even pestered High Aldwin to take him as an apprentice, but he was reticent to take on a new learner. Willow practiced only festival stagecraft but was ambitious of someday becoming a sorcerer. Trada died when Willow was six. After Schnorr died, Willow's sister Soreen moved to another village. Willow married Kiaya and raised his two young children, Ranon and Mims. One of his problems was the surly Prefect Burglekutt, who kept Willow toiling in the fields to pay his taxes, and threatened to send him to the mines should his upkeep ever fall short. Life of adventure During the Planting Festival years later, Willow was one of the hopefuls that the High Aldwin would choose as his next apprentice. He asked his initiates to identify which finger held the power to control the world. Willow felt like pointing his own finger, but not trusting his intuition, he chose one of the Aldwin's outstretched digits. Soon later, Elora Danan was rescued from the River Freen by his children. The village was afterwards raided by Death Dogs. The villagers were angry for the one who caused the disaster. Willow wanted to keep the baby secret, but then it was decided that he should take the child to the Daikini crossroads and be given to a Daikini Human. Meegosh would accompany him. The trek was lengthy, until they met a captive swordsman, Madmartigan, to whom he gave the baby, only to find it a short while later captured by mischievous Brownies. They led Willow to Cherlindrea of the Forest, who explained the child's fate, the future empress of Tir Asleen and vanquisher of the evil Queen Bavmorda whose forces were conquering all lands. The fairy tasked Willow to take Elora to the sorceress Fin Raziel, held captive on an isolated island. She would lead them to Tir Asleen, where a great army awaited to repulse Bavmorda's forces. Willow soon crossed roads with Madmartigan, who joined him in his quest. Eventually they found Fin Raziel shifted in animal form by a spell, and Willow failed to dispel. Upon finding Tir Asleen, they discovered that it was cursed, and no army waited to repulse Bavmorda's forces. Tir Asleen was invaded and absconded with the baby. The survivors of Galladoorn, recently decimated by Kael's army, arrived in time to join the team. They took the fight to Bavmorda's castle keep at Nockmaar. As the battle raged Willow restored Raziel and entered Bavmorda's citadel. The two sorceresses engaged in a magic battle while Willow rescued baby Elora Danan from the sacrificial altar. Using a simple trick, Willow made it seem as if he had teleported Elora to safety. Bavmorda lost control of her roiling spells, and was consumed by her dark powers. With Bavmorda eliminated, the dark pall she cast over the world vanished. Raziel restored Tir Asleen, and Elora Danan was delivered to foster parents. Raziel gave Willow her book of magic, and Willow returned to the Nelwyn Village. Personality and traits Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Nelwyns Category:Farmers Category:Inhabitants of Andowyne Category:Sorcerers Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Ufgood family Category:Tir Asleen rebels Category:Knights of Galladoorn Category:New Republic Army personnel